


Double Act

by whenineternal



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenineternal/pseuds/whenineternal
Summary: Johnny has always been there for Jaehyun, ever since they met. But never like this.





	Double Act

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelyday86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyday86/gifts).



> the au that must not be named, I guess we can sort of name it now
> 
> Allison, my dearest, this is for you. Happy so much belated birthday!

Watching Jaehyun standing with his head bowed and fingers trembling against his thighs makes Johnny regret talking him into doing this. The curtain is still closed, but even if the thick fabric dampens the sound from the locale on the other side, it doesn’t mute it entirely. The club is almost packed, it’s a Friday night after all, but Ten had insisted on shoving Jaehyun head long into it by having him perform on the busiest night of the week. Though he hadn’t been very subtle when he mumbled something about having enough workers tonight to take his place if he ends up sucking.

Jaehyun had done moderately well earlier at rehearsal when the club was empty of anyone but Ten and Johnny and a couple more dancers, but Johnny isn’t the slightest surprised that he’s probably freaking out now. For as long as he has known the younger, Jaehyun has been a rather private person. Always texting when he has his boyfriend over, meticulously tying a sock around the door handle to his bedroom when he is having sex, never prying into what Johnny did out all night. He was genuinely surprised when Jaehyun agreed to going for an interview, but money has been tight for several months and there is no way he could squeeze a day job in between his classes. The very same reason that lead Johnny to this place less than a month ago.

Even so, he had never imagined Jaehyun in a strip club, especially standing on stage clad in the tightest faux leather trousers Johnny has ever seen, little squares of skin visible along the outside of his thighs and down his calves where the black fabric is held together with shiny gold buttons.

His outfit is a far cry from what Johnny is wearing, simple jeans with a dark brown vest over his glistening upper body, but it really shows off his soft boyish looks in a way Johnny has never seen him before. Hopefully his pretty face and figure will be enough to leave the audience satisfied if Jaehyun fails at everything else. Ten had hired Jaehyun because he wanted a dancer with a fresh look after all.

Jaehyun’s name is announced and music starts playing and Johnny can only watch from the side lines as Jaehyun takes a shuddering breath and squares his shoulders, tilting his head and tugging on the hem of his sheer shirt with both hands in his starting position.

Johnny is tugged away from the backstage and told to get on the floor and mingle before the curtains have fully opened. He grimaces as he would rather stay and watch Jaehyun, to be there for him if Jaehyun’s nerves get the better of him and things don’t go as planned.

The crowd cheers loudly the moment Jaehyun is lit up by the spotlight however, so Johnny tries not to worry and puts on a charming smile as he steps onto the floor.

Jaehyun does well for the first minute when he mostly poses and smiles at the crowd, showing off his deep dimples, and does a few slow twirls as he walks further out on the stage.

Johnny makes friendly small talk where necessary, offers to bring new drinks to a table of suit clad men, but even as he smiles and allows one of them to lean close and compliment his hair, he always keeps one eye on the stage. Jaehyun fumbles a little when he tries to open a few more buttons on his shirt, but goes on dancing as if he didn’t. The crowd around the stage has thinned a little though, and Johnny doesn’t know if Jaehyun can tell from the stage, but it only goes downhill from there.

Jaehyun’s nerves come back in full force and when Johnny moves close enough to the stage he can see the younger’s eyes pinching at the corners as the movements of his hips goes from being fluid to stilted and awkward. Johnny kind of wants to usher him off the stage and wrap him in a blanket and make him a cup of his favourite cocoa, because Jaehyun is clearly not meant for this and Johnny made him do it anyway.

He had thought it wouldn’t be so bad, it had taken Johnny all of one rehearsal to feel comfortable, but he has always been rather chill about things like that. Jaehyun acts cool and suave sometimes, but he does it in the way of a young boy trying to seem older than he is. And while stage fright has never been a problem for Jaehyun either, the atmosphere in the strip club and the anticipation of the audience who’s only wish is to ogle handsome men dancing to sensual music was enough to make even Johnny feel a bit odd at first.

And Jaehyun is far more sensitive than he is.

“Come on,” a dissatisfied voice calls from somewhere in the room and Jaehyun’s head whips around as he stops dancing entirely for a few, painfully long seconds.

The first complaint slowly tears the dam down and Johnny moves quickly around the room amidst grumbles and quiet laughs to try and catch Jaehyun’s eye, wanting to give him some encouragement. Before he can get as far though, another dancer enters the stage, swinging his hips and interacting animatedly with the audience. He twirls Jaehyun around and gives him a little nudge, whispering something to him, and Jaehyun walks with measured steps off the stage, disappearing behind the curtain.

Johnny walks as quickly as he can without rushing to the door leading to the hallways backstage, ignoring one of the bartenders telling him he’s not finished on the floor yet as he goes to find Jaehyun. He finds him in the dressing room with another dancer, Yuta, and Johnny hurries when he catches on to the snide tone in Yuta’s voice.

“Why are you doing this?” Yuta says just as Johnny steps into the room.

Jaehyun meets his eyes through the mirror at his vanity, and Johnny furrows his brow and asks without words if he is alright. Jaehyun tries to smile, but he is still trembling slightly and Yuta staring down at him so haughtily isn’t helping matters.

“I feel awkward only seeing you in those clothes, not to mention what you did on stage, that was just painful to watch,” Yuta leans down to look in the mirror and fixes his eyebrows. Seeming so nonchalant as he throws insult after insult at Jaehyun and Johnny feels his blood boil as he watches his best friend sink further down in his seat with every word Yuta utters.

“Don’t you have somewhere to shake your ass?” Johnny says, voice almost a growl, but Yuta seems unaffected, only glancing at him for a second.

Jaehyun whips his head around, body turning in his chair as his wide eyes lock onto Johnny standing in the doorway with clenched fists and furrowed brows.

_Hot_. It’s not a thing he has often thought about his friend, though there have been a few instances where the thought has come unbidden to his mind, Johnny is an exceptionally handsome man after all. But the way he is frowning so fiercely at Yuta, standing up for him without Jaehyun ever asking him to, is the sexiest thing he has seen all day.

“I don’t say this to be mean,” Yuta directs the comment to Johnny, leaning back against the vanity. Johnny interrupts him with a harsh huff through his nose, drawing a frown on Yuta’s pretty face.

“How is this not mean?” Johnny says, moving further into the room to put himself between Jaehyun and Yuta.

“He’s obviously uncomfortable doing this, I just don’t understand why he even thought he could do it in the first place.”

Yuta pushes away from the counter and walks to the middle of the room, stopping to look over his own shoulder as he delivers his final line to Jaehyun’s dejected face.

“You should just quit.”

Jaehyun crumbles completely then, if Johnny didn’t know better he would expect him to cry, but Jaehyun bottles it up instead, unaware that everything he is trying to hide is plain as day on his face.

Johnny is not at all a violent person, in his twenty-one years of life he has never once been in as much as a scuffle, but he will not stand his friends being slandered.

“Hey,” he yells, startling Jaehyun and bringing Yuta to a halt in the doorway. His fists are clenched tightly at his sides and he feels satisfaction bloom in his chest when Yuta takes one look at his face and stiffens. He knows he can look menacing when he wants to, the trick is in the eyebrows as Jaehyun always tells him, but Yuta has legitimately pissed him off and Johnny’s blood is boiling for a fight.

Fingers wrap around his wrist then, soft, slim fingers tapping gently against his pulse point and brushing feather-like over his skin. Jaehyun’s delicate hold on him is enough to rein in his flaring temper and in the second he looks away from Yuta and down at Jaehyun, the other dancer disappears down the hall.

Without a physical manifestation of his anger, Johnny feels it slither from his mind and body and he slumps against the back of Jaehyun’s chair, head dipping low towards the younger.

“You should be on the floor,” Jaehyun whispers after a beat and Johnny grunts, moving one hand from the chair to Jaehyun’s shoulder and squeezing.

“Are you okay?” he asks, squeezing Jaehyun’s shoulder once more when the younger nods his head and hums unconvincingly in the affirmative.

“Who the fuck does he think he is to talk to you like that?” Johnny spits and sends a glower at the door, striding across the room to close it when another dancer stops outside to look at them weirdly.

Jaehyun is leant against the top of the vanity when he turns back, fingers gripping the counter tightly and eyes locked on the floor between them, and he kind of takes Johnny’s breath away. Despite his awkwardness, Jaehyun had looked good on stage, but in the bad lighting of the dressing room he looks beautiful.

Johnny swallows and forces the thought down, that’s not them.

He remembers the first time they met and how attracted he had been to Jaehyun, but Jaehyun had a boyfriend then and that immediately put him in the friendship box. When Jaehyun got dumped they were already best buds, bros for life and all that, and Johnny has never had a thought like that about him since. So, why is he suddenly enraptured by Jaehyun now?

“He’s right though,” Jaehyun mumbles, chewing on his bottom lip.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers and Johnny immediately takes several steps into the room, ready to banish the thought from Jaehyun’s head.

“You got me this job and I wanted to do well, but I just _can’t_ ,” Jaehyun says before Johnny can even open his mouth.

“I’m awkward, I don’t know how to move I don’t know how to seduce someone, I’m pathetic for thinking I could ever do this,” he quiets when Johnny presses a finger against his lips and shushes him gently.

“I think you can do anything you put your mind to,” he says, caving to the sudden urge to feel Jaehyun’s hair between his fingers and brushes a strand away from Jaehyun’s face.

“Even this.”

Jaehyun looks up at him then, eyes glistening and lips parted on a shaky sigh and the way he looks at him gives Johnny an uncomfortable feeling in his chest.

“You’re not going to cry, are you?” he laughs in an attempt to lighten the mood, but as usual, Jaehyun doesn’t follow. He was never very good at picking up on social cues, often leaving him stone-faced in humorous situations, but there is something slightly different about it this time.

Jaehyun is still staring at him, blinking owlishly and barely breathing, and Johnny awkwardly lowers his hand from where it had been wrapped around Jaehyun’s nape.

“You should be more confident in yourself,” he says, clearing his throat. He tries to look away, move away, but Jaehyun is like a magnet and every time he shifts his eyes to something else they slip right back to him in a matter of seconds.

“What?” he asks, cursing himself when his voice comes out whispery and soft. The distance between them is too small, and the moment is too intimate. And Jaehyun still isn’t breathing properly.

A second later there are hands curling around his neck and Johnny is too flabbergasted to push Jaehyun away as the younger pulls himself against his chest and presses their lips together in a kiss.

It feels surprisingly good when Jaehyun’s fingers tangle in his hair and his mouth moves softly against his, but before he can fully savour it, Jaehyun pulls back as if burned, an apology already tumbling from his lips.

“Did it make you feel better?” Johnny asks, gripping Jaehyun’s forearms to keep him in place when it looks like he wants to flee.

“Did it make you feel better?” he repeats when Jaehyun only looks at him, eyes pinching at the corners and jaw moving restlessly with no sound being made. He swallows when Johnny stares unrelentingly at him and finally nods.

Johnny already decided to do this, Jaehyun’s admission was all he needed, and his face softens in a smile as he cups Jaehyun’s face in his palms and tilts his head. Leaning in for their second kiss, Johnny finds he has to restrain himself to keep it chaste. Jaehyun looks ravishable, and he has long since moved past denial and is fully in acceptance of the fact that he wants to ravish him.

Jaehyun has no reservations about holding back, slinging one arm around Johnny’s neck to pull him close and easily popping the single button holding Johnny’s vest closed to get his fingers on bare skin.

Johnny’s normally firm stomach is more defined that it has ever been and Jaehyun moans into his mouth as he trails the valleys and ridges of his abdomen and chest with his fingertips. Jaehyun’s enthusiasm makes Johnny smile as he slips his tongue past Jaehyun’s lips and presses forward until he has the younger pinned against his vanity. He kicks at the chair until it slides across the floor and topples over with a loud clatter, but neither of them pay it any mind as they scramble along the countertop and Johnny hoists Jaehyun up onto it, pressing his back against the mirror with the force of his kiss.

Jaehyun gasps and then moans as Johnny strokes his palms up and down his thighs and then pushes them further apart to press their crotches together. He fists his fingers in Johnny’s long hair and forces his tongue into the elder’s mouth.

“What do you want?” Johnny manages to get out between kisses and moans when Jaehyun tugs hard on his hair and ruts his hips against him in almost deprived desperation.

“Everything,” Jaehyun gasps into Johnny’s mouth and then, as sudden as a lightning bolt, he slumps against the mirror, arms falling at his sides and mouth gasping for air.

“Fuck I want your cock,” he says with a small whine and claws at Johnny’s shoulders to make him lean over him, caging him in between the mirror and Johnny’s sturdy form.

They kiss for what feels like ages, familiarising themselves with each other’s mouth and clothed bodies and how some things make them respond. Johnny smirks when he slips a hand between Jaehyun’s thighs and rubs his fingers against the cleft of his ass, drawing a high whine from Jaehyun’s lips.

Johnny pulls back so he can look Jaehyun over as he rubs the heel of his palm against the younger’s covered cock, and he can’t help the way he curses breathily at the sight of him. He already knew this, but it’s so obvious Jaehyun is used to getting fucked. Used to having his partner take care of him.

Jaehyun is chewing on his bottom lip and his eyes are hooded and he grips tightly around Johnny’s forearms as he spreads his legs and lets Johnny touch him however he wants to.

“You’re so beautiful,” Johnny whispers and swoops in to kiss him when Jaehyun’s ears turn bright red at the praise. Jaehyun wraps his arms around Johnny’s neck and they both automatically slow down, kiss gentling as Johnny runs a hand down Jaehyun’s spine and rubs circles with his thumb into his lower back. He moves his hands to Jaehyun’s crotch, rubbing him gently for a few seconds more before gripping the hem of his trousers between his fingers, popping the button and pulling the zipper down easily. Getting the trousers over Jaehyun’s hips prove more difficult, and he is forced to pull the younger off the desk to get them off. Jaehyun hops right up onto the vanity again and lifts his feet into the air for Johnny to pull his shoes off and his butter-soft faux leather trousers from his ankles.

“Like this huh?” Johnny asks as he throws Jaehyun’s shoes over his shoulder. Jaehyun nods with a happy hum and a small wiggle of his shoulders against the mirror. He pulls Johnny close by wrapping his legs around him and Johnny purposefully bends his neck to bury his face in Jaehyun’s throat.

“Like this is _hot_ ,” Jaehyun says and tilts his head back to give Johnny ample access to suck on his neck. He whines when Johnny bites down on his skin gently and groans when he sucks hard enough to leave a mark. Johnny obsesses over Jaehyun’s neck, sucking licking kissing and biting him for long enough that Jaehyun whines and squirms beneath him, begging wordlessly for anything else. Johnny appeases him with a kiss, groaning when Jaehyun retaliates by tugging harshly on his hair and biting on his lips.

“You’re a lot feistier than I would have anticipated,” Johnny says when he pulls back and shrugs his vest off. Jaehyun shrugs like the little brat he is and smiles impishly up at him.

“You haven’t seen anything yet,” he says, but Johnny highly doubts that is the truth. Jaehyun is a bit odd, yes. He does weird things and Johnny needs to rescue him from awkward situations about five times a week, but he is not particularly adventurous when it comes to sex. Missionary with his back on the bed is what Jaehyun likes, soft and romantic. They have never talked about it, but Johnny can’t imagine anything else for Jaehyun, it doesn’t make sense in his head.

Jaehyun’s fingers find the button on Johnny’s jeans, popping it slowly with a satisfied smile when Johnny groans. He tiptoes his fingers over Johnny’s crotch, up and down the blue fabric hiding the zipper to his jeans, then slowly pulls it down, tooth by tooth.

“Minx,” Johnny grumbles when Jaehyun hits his hands away as he tries to do it himself, but Jaehyun makes it up to him only seconds later when he stuffs his hand into his underwear with a pouty smile.

“Fuck you’re big,” he curses as he wraps his fingers around Johnny’s cock. “You know, I already knew that, I’ve watched you shower sometimes.”

An incredulous laugh bursts from Johnny’s mouth, but he’s not really surprised. He already knew Jaehyun has watched him quite a number of times, it’s hard to miss in their small bathroom when Jaehyun comes in to get something and doesn’t leave until minutes later. And this is just the kind of thing he has gotten used to hearing from Jaehyun at the oddest times. It doesn’t quite beat the time Jaehyun woke him in the middle of the night to ask if they could have a slug in a fish bowl because he wanted to see if it would grow a shell.

Johnny grips Jaehyun’s wrist to keep him in place as he grinds into his hand and tilts his head to take Jaehyun’s earlobe between his teeth, sucking on it and the small ring hanging from it.

“You think you can take it?” he murmurs into Jaehyun’s ear and grunts when Jaehyun squeezes him hard and says; “I’ve taken bigger.”

Jaehyun has a huge toy he bought once during a fight with his ex-boyfriend, purely to piss him off, but Johnny didn’t think he ever used it. He found it still in its packaging four months later, but that was a good half year ago.

“How big?” he asks, suddenly curious.

“You know how big,” Jaehyun says and Johnny groans as he is instantly assaulted with an image of Jaehyun on all-four and fucking himself with the thick, black dildo. It’s like touching Jaehyun like this has unlocked the door of a secret room in Johnny’s mind where everything Jaehyun does is so insanely attractive. Not to mention arousing.

Jaehyun pulls Johnny close against him by circling his arms around his chest and locking them behind his back, stretching his neck to lick and suck on Johnny’s full top lip.

“Enough talk,” he mumbles against Johnny’s lips before slipping his tongue into his mouth. He pulls Johnny’s hands to rest on his hips, flimsy shirt bunching under Johnny’s fingers as Jaehyun sets the soles of his bare feet against the outside of Johnny’s knees. He runs his feet up and down as if he wants to pull Johnny’s jeans down doing that alone.

“Don’t think that’s gonna work babe,” Johnny smiles at him and the unconscious pet name he tacked on does something wonderful to Jaehyun.

“Say it again,” he begs as he pulls himself to sit on the very edge of the vanity to press their chests close together, fingers clawing at Johnny’s back and nose nuzzling under his jaw.

“Babe?” Johnny asks and Jaehyun moans.

He hadn’t meant to say it, the affectionate term just slipped out of him before he could stop it, but at least Jaehyun’s reaction to it confirmed to Johnny what he already knew. That Jaehyun is the biggest soft-hearted romantic in his life.

He slips his fingers under the band of Jaehyun’s underwear and tugs a few times on it to get Jaehyun’s attention back to what they were doing.

“You want to take this off now?” he asks and Jaehyun happily slips his butt of the desk so Johnny can pull the briefs down his legs. He bends at the waist to reach the vanity pushed against the wall to his left, stretching his fingers to pull open the top drawer. He doesn’t know who it belongs to, but he saw the dancer sitting there earlier in the evening put a bottle of lube inside it before leaving. They are already taking up the entire dressing room by fucking in it, might as well use someone else’s lube while they’re at it.

“There’s lube,” he grunts when he can’t reach inside the drawer without moving closer, and Johnny takes a small step to the side and reaches inside for the easily accessible bottle.

“Turn around,” he tells Jaehyun and the younger listens to him without question, only blinking at him through the mirror once he has turned. Johnny tugs at Jaehyun’s hips a little to move him back a bit and then he presses a palm between his shoulder blades to make him bend over. Jaehyun rests his forearm against the vanity and looks up at Johnny through the mirror.

“I don’t want to fuck like this,” he says, an anxious furrow in his brow. Johnny glides a hand up Jaehyun’s spine, pulling the shirt with him so it pools together in the small of Jaehyun’s back instead of falling over his ass.

“We won’t, I just need to prepare you properly and it’s easier like this,” he explains, but Jaehyun stills looks at him for several more seconds before his head drops between his shoulders.

“Okay,” he mumbles, flexing his fingers against the table top.

Johnny smiles down at him as he runs his palms over Jaehyun’s rounded cheeks. Jaehyun isn’t particularly self-conscious, but he sounds so small and the redness colouring his ears has spread to his face and neck, and Johnny can’t stop himself from cuddling him a little.

Leaning over Jaehyun’s back he presses his mouth to Jaehyun’s temple, fluttering small kisses over his face and hair as he tells him how beautiful he is. He whispers the words into Jaehyun’s ear as he strokes his palm up and down Jaehyun’s side, from the curve of his ass to the top of his ribs. Jaehyun shudders under him, breath turning shaky as he rises on his toes a little to press himself harder against Johnny.

“Cover my fingers,” he whispers into Jaehyun’s ear and pushes the bottle of lube against his hand. Jaehyun fumbles a little, but eventually gets the cap off and squirts a dollop onto Johnny’s fingers, using his own to spread it around and cover them better in the lube.

Johnny leans back then, but keeps his hand on Jaehyun’s hip, caressing him gently as he places a finger at his entrance. He slips it slowly inside, one knuckle at a time, and Jaehyun moans quietly in contentment. One finger is nothing, Johnny has been with enough people to know that very well, even if he has never experienced it himself. He’s gotten good from doing, is what he tells anyone who asks, isn’t that enough?

Jaehyun however, predictably, enjoys it.

“You good?” he asks when he slips a second finger in alongside the first and Jaehyun grunts a little. He nods quickly and pushes back against Johnny’s fingers, wordlessly telling him to continue. Johnny makes quick work of it after that, stopping only once when Jaehyun groans in discomfort when he slips his little finger inside him for a few seconds.

“Ready,” Jaehyun groans, shifting a hand behind himself to pull Johnny’s fingers free of him after Johnny has spent almost a minute fucking him with three fingers. He wants Johnny’s cock for that.

“Where’s your wallet?” Johnny slurs as he moves his fingers to his own cock and starts pumping. Jaehyun clambers back onto the vanity and leans his shoulders against the cold mirror, kicking the drawer on his left with the heel of his foot. Johnny dries his fingers on a towel and hurries to locate it, or rather the condom he knows Jaehyun has in it.

Tearing the foil packet open with his teeth, he quickly rolls the condom onto his dick. Before he can reach for the lube bottle, Jaehyun is wrapping a slick hand around him to coat his entire length.

“Get this inside me, _now_.” Jaehyun’s voice is a breathy demand and Johnny can’t help quipping a _yes sir_ as he pulls one of Jaehyun’s legs to rest against his shoulder and grips his cock in his hand, guiding it to Jaehyun’s entrance. He teases him by rubbing the head over the puckered hole until Jaehyun slumps against the mirror and looks up at him with desperation shining so beautifully in his eyes. So much for being a feisty power bottom.

It’s too much even for him though, and the need to be inside Jaehyun propels him forward, nudging the head of his cock past the outer ring of muscle. The hot tightness of Jaehyun’s ass punches the breath out of Johnny’s lungs and he digs his fingers hard into Jaehyun’s skinny thigh.

“Yes,” Jaehyun gasps even as his face scrunches up in pain. He is no stranger to the pain that always precedes the pleasure, and the pure sensation of Johnny’s cock stretching him open has his body tingling in all the right places. It’s only a matter of time until the pleasure overtakes him completely.

Slowly and steadily, Johnny sinks his cock inside Jaehyun, pressing his cheek against Jaehyun’s calf while hooking his elbow under Jaehyun’s left knee, stopping his flailing foot from hitting against something.

“Careful, don’t want to break something,” he teases, but Jaehyun doesn’t hear him as Johnny bottoms out inside him just then and the feeling of being stuffed so good finally settles in his mind.

“Fuck me,” he breathes, clenching a little around Johnny’s cock. Johnny groans loudly and tightens his grip on Jaehyun’s legs, closing his eyes and breathing deeply to keep himself in check. Jaehyun is impatient, he only wants to feel and is giving no thought to the consequences of rushing, so Johnny needs to keep a clear head. He doesn’t want to hurt Jaehyun.

“Hold still,” he grits between his teeth and with a tiny gasp Jaehyun slumps against the mirror and does as he is told. Johnny pats the outside of his thigh and after taking a big breath through his nose and holding it, he pulls out of Jaehyun and slowly thrusts inside him while releasing all the air in his lungs. He holds still for a few seconds to gauge Jaehyun’s response and then he does it again, thrusting into him painfully slowly.

Jaehyun gasps and his body jerks beneath Johnny when Johnny’s cock brushes over his prostate, sending pleasure straight to his brain and back into every part of his body. It was a lucky shot and Johnny doesn’t find it again on the next thrust, but Jaehyun still moans long and loud and clenches around him. If Johnny had any reservations left about fucking his best friend, they are long lost in the near debilitating pleasure he gets from doing it.

 

Johnny rolls his hips at an easy pace, hands gripping tight around Jaehyun’s legs as he teases progressively breathier sounds from Jaehyun’s mouth. His cock nudges occasionally against Jaehyun’s prostate, but mostly it’s just the in and out slide and Johnny is so captivated with how much Jaehyun loves it.

“Hot hot, too hot,” Jaehyun gasps, weak fingers tugging at his shirt and Johnny stops for long enough to tear the loose item over Jaehyun’s head, leaving him completely naked. Jaehyun falls against the mirror and then he twists away a second later with an uncomfortable grimace. His sweaty skin is sticking to the mirror, but when Johnny thrusts hard inside him it ceases to matter. Looking for purchase, Jaehyun slams his hands against the mirror, slips them over the worn wood underneath him and claws at the edge of the vanity before Johnny loops his arms around his own neck.

“Hold onto me,” he murmurs as he grips Jaehyun’s thighs and fucks him harder and faster than before.

It is all a rush to Jaehyun from then on. He grips Johnny’s hair between his fingers for a while, but eventually his grip loosens and his arms fall limply at his sides. Johnny is fucking him hard enough to hurt, pushing his shoulder blades into the slippery mirror he is leaning against, but Jaehyun feels none of it. Not the pinch in his neck from the odd position, not the ache in his hips as Johnny bends him almost in two on top of the bench, not the strain in the arch of his feet as his toes curl tight. All he feels is the pleasure as Johnny’s cock moves inside him, slipping along his walls and hitting his prostate with innate precision.

“Johnny,” he breathes, arching against him with all the strength he can muster. “Johnny Johnny Johnny,” he gasps a continuous repetition of his name until Johnny slips his arms around him. He manoeuvres Jaehyun’s legs around his waist, holding him tight in his arms as he fucks him with quick, shallow thrusts right on his prostate. The fluttering muscles in Jaehyun’s ass clutches him so good Johnny is forced to hold his breath and put in every ounce of effort to keep from coming before Jaehyun. He wants to make Jaehyun come on his cock, wants to know if it’s possible, and he wants to feel his body around him when he does.

“Johnny!” Jaehyun yelps a minute later, a minute of constant pressure on his prostate clouding his mind and wiring his body with pleasure, and his thighs shake violently as he is right on the edge. Johnny moves one arm from around Jaehyun and wraps his fingers around Jaehyun’s cock and that is all it takes. His entire body tenses, his hole clenching tight around Johnny’s cock, and he throws his head back with a loud _ah_ followed by a choked moan as his cock erupts between them.

Johnny follows him only seconds later, stomach unclenching as he lets himself tip over the precipice and finish inside the condom with Jaehyun’s ass fluttering around him. He buries his face in the crook of Jaehyun’s neck and catches his breath, humming when Jaehyun slips fingers through his hair and massages his scalp. He has always loved that.

“You okay?” he whispers and Jaehyun nods with a rough hum of confirmation. Johnny laughs a little and places an open-mouthed kiss to the side of Jaehyun’s neck.

“You were loud,” he says and Jaehyun makes a humming sound again, still running his fingers through Johnny’s hair.

“Was I? I didn’t notice,” he whispers and giggles. Johnny straightens his back and looks down at Jaehyun’s lax face, his fluttering eyelids and raw-bitten lips.

“Do you feel better now?” he asks and waits while Jaehyun yawns and blinks wet eyes up at him.

“Did I feel bad?” he asks lightly and follows it up with a quiet laugh, still mostly lost in his afterglow. Johnny smiles along, figuring that everything is alright now. He startles when, a second later, the door behind them opens with a hard jiggle of the doorknob and the thump of a body falling against the doorframe.

“Finally done I see,” a loud voice, more than a little angry sounding, reaches every corner of the room and probably the hallway outside. Johnny winces and holds his breath as he pulls out of Jaehyun, disposing of the condom and hurriedly pulling his underwear and trousers back on. He doesn’t bother with Jaehyun, he is too far gone still to even take notice of Ten. He does make sure to cover him as best he can when he turns to face their boss who, graciously, enters the room and closes the door behind him.

“I’ve had dancers waiting in line to get in front of a mirror because of the two of you,” Ten says with his eyebrows raised. Johnny doesn’t know what to say, so all he does is mumble an apology and look somewhere at Ten’s feet.

“I was going to fire _him_ for being even more incompetent than I feared, but—“ Johnny interrupts him with a rush of words, wanting to ask for a second chance for Jaehyun, but Ten only shakes his head at him. Thinking fast for a way to change Ten’s mind, Johnny holds up a hand when he gets it and Ten allows him the room to speak with an exasperated sigh and a roll of his eyes.

“Make us a double act,” he says just as Jaehyun curls together on the vanity behind him, clearly aware of their company now. “We can dance together, Jaehyun will do better that way and we both know how popular double acts are!”

Ten watches them silently for a long while, clearly contemplating the idea as his eyes move from Johnny to Jaehyun and back over and over.

“You _do_ look good together,” he says finally, a bit tentative as if he hasn’t made up his mind yet.

“Get out of here,” he says then and Johnny sighs in defeat, “come back tomorrow, sometime after noon. You get _once chance_ ; we’ll see what we can work out.”

Ten exits the room without another look at either of them, leaving the door open a smidge. Jaehyun pushes Johnny away so he can slip off the vanity and get into his own clothes before anyone else walks in. Coming out of his haze and realising there was another person, their _boss_ , in the room with them had not been a fun experience.

Johnny helps him into his coat and then he pulls his own clothes on, not saying a word even as Jaehyun stands staring at the back of his head.

“What was that?” he asks finally and Johnny whips back around, a muted smile on his face.

“We’re not fired is what,” he says and loops his scarf around his neck.

“You okay?” he asks again and walks up to Jaehyun, brushing the other’s hair out of his face. Jaehyun smiles at him, but he doesn’t quite know what to say. What _do_ you say after you have had sex with your best friend?

“So that happened,” Johnny says, fingers still grasping at strands of Jaehyun’s hair. Jaehyun swallow a couple times to wet his throat.

“It was good … right?” he asks, needing to know that they both enjoyed it, and liked that it happened.

“Yeah,” Johnny says as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. The way Johnny’s palm cups his cheek makes Jaehyun relax, and he almost asks what is on his mind, but Johnny beats him to it.

“We’ll be cool, I mean, it’s alright that this happened,” he says haltingly, brushing a finger along the curve of Jaehyun’s ear.

“Yeah, course. It could happen again and we’d be alright!” he laughs although at this point in time he isn’t quite sure if it would be _alright_.

“I wouldn’t mind if it happened again,” Johnny says, voice hushed, and the atmosphere changes. Jaehyun searches Johnny’s eyes for a few seconds. Even if it brought nothing else with it, he wouldn’t mind having sex with Johnny again, either.

“Let’s go home,” he whispers at last and Johnny lets his hand fall away with a last, gentle caress of Jaehyun’s cheek.

“Yeah, let’s go home.”


End file.
